


My Meme

by Amys_Musings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Domestic Undertale, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amys_Musings/pseuds/Amys_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Heart Eyes Howell' was not an uncommon phrase and he saw a lot of pictures with it, no matter how many times he tried to avoid doing it. Phil was just the center of his universe and caught his attention just too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Meme

It was time for the next promised installment of Undertale and Phil and Dan sat down to get ready for another hour or more of footage to film. They always ended up with so many extra scenes to edit out and not surprising this one would probably end up just as tough. This was not to say that it wasn't fun, because any time they spent together playing games was hilarious and great but the editing was tedious.

Dan sat back on his new office chair, happy that so far no jump scares had happened. The last thing he needed was more blackmail from his subscribers or even worse more meme material, no matter how funny they were. Phil came in and they turned the game on, ready to start up the bants they were now famous for. 

About half way through, Dan found himself cracking up too much at Phil's silly jokes and what claimed to be 'innocent' and 'accidental' innuendos. This would have to be edited out of course. He would never admit it but Dan had been on seen the Phan tag on Tumblr (of course he had) because of just how many times he had been tagged in it. 'Heart Eyes Howell' was not an uncommon phrase and he saw a lot of pictures with it, no matter how many times he tried to avoid doing it. Phil was just the center of his universe and caught his attention just too many times. Dan wanted to help him or be near him any time that he could.

Nothing went wrong to the story until Papyrus started getting 'romantic' with them. Suddenly Dan's shirt, while it was loose on him, started feeling a bit tighter on him. He did his best to keep talking and avoid the nervousness he was feeling. Things pretty much never got awkward between them and Dan was determined to keep it that way. So he avoided eye contact with Phil and sped through Papyrus' 'date' with them as fast as he could.

After the game they sat quietly for a few moments, taking in all that they had experienced during the game. Phil's stomach soon growled which catapulted them into giggles. He complained of hunger but also that all the talking was going to kill his voice. If it wasn't raspy enough before, Papyrus was going to kill it surely now.  
"Hot tea?" Dan suggested.  
"Of course. I'll make some spaghetti because that game is such a food tease!"  
"Ugh. You're telling me. And I promise you don't have to talk anymore."  
"Thanks. You're the best."

With that, they got up and separated. Phil began dinner and Dan pulled up the latest Dil video and began some editing, as much as he could before his vacation. He didn't want to leave too much for Phil to do while he was gone.

About an hour later, Phil called him down for dinner. Putting on their latest anime, Dan could only smile and thank him. Not thinking about it, he reached over and gave him a hug. Phil froze in place, watching as Dan walked away as if nothing had happened.  
"You coming?" Dan asked, nodding toward the lounge and Phil half smiled, following him.  
They quietly watched the anime, eating and enjoying the food side by side on the couch. Phil could not get over the hug. While it was insignificant and probably something that Dan wouldn't give a second thought, he wanted to try and figure out what was going on.  
"Hey Dan?"  
"Mmm?" Dan barely answered.  
"I watched your live show." Phil chickened out. He hit himself mentally and Dan lifted an eyebrow, almost trying not to smile.  
"You did?"  
"I think it's funny how they think you're buying all these top designer clothes. Dan the fashion man."  
"Shut it." Dan groaned. "I'm a constant joke and I know it."  
"No you're a meme. A very lovable meme at that."  
"Umm….thanks." A genuine smile crossed Dan's face. He sat up and put aside his plate, turning towards Phil.   
“So what do you want to see now?”   
“It’s like 2 am.” Phil laughed. “I think I’m going to get some sleep. You’re crazy for staying up this late anyway.” Dan stuck out his tongue at him and wished him a good night. 

Dan finished the dishes as part of their agreement. “One person makes dinner, the other does the dishes”  
was the unspoken rule and they had done a great job and followed it, keeping the place clean enough for them. He thought about going back to the lounge but when he looked down the hall, he still saw Phil’s light on and got curious. 

He leaned near the door to make sure Phil hadn’t fallen asleep with the light on, then knocked lightly when he was sure that his flatmate was still awake. “Come in” he heard and opened up the door slowly.   
“Hey Phil. You awake?”   
“Yup. Just reading some Stephen King before bed.”   
“Of course.”   
“You need something?”   
“I want to start editing the Undertale video. But should I make it about the towns we were in or a Valentine’s special?”   
“Valentine’s. We could post it on actual Valentine’s Day,” Phil smiled. “The fans will love it.”   
“You’re right. That means I’ll have to work on it quite a bit before my vacation.” Dan paused. “What are you going to do while I’m gone?”   
“Probably going home. Need something while you’re working?”   
“Nope. Thanks.” Phil waved him and wished him good luck. 

A couple hours later, it was incredibly late and Phil heard rustling coming from Dan’s room. He rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but get up. Dan had to get some sleep. That guy was nuts when it came to his sleep habits.   
“Daaaan” He said, pushing his door open. “You might be a night owl but this is...how is the video?”   
“Video is done.” Dan’s eyes were slightly red and he looked tiredly at Phil.   
“Well that’s good but honestly are you crazy? Your health is more important than some video. You insane little meme.” Phil walked over to Dan and pulled him up by the hands.   
“Stop calling me that.”  
“You don’t sound too convincing.” Dan laughed.   
“Too tired to fight about it. Stay with me?”   
“Of course.” Phil helped him to the bed and sat down next to Dan who almost immediately fell asleep after mumbling a good night. Phil looked over to his best friend and couldn’t help but smile. He loved small moments where he could see what no one else got to. Dan worked so hard and did so many things, so few appreciated just exactly what he had accomplished. Phil brushed aside a few stray hairs then lay back on the grey pillows and tried to get some sleep of his own. 

Dan woke him up the next morning. No loud noises or anything of the sort, however. Just the simple stirring next to him and Phil’s eyes slowly opened up. It took a moment to remember just why he was in Dan’s room. Looking over at Dan who was only half awake, Phil nudged him.   
“Wake up. It’s like afternoon now.” Phil whispered.   
“No.”   
“You’re going to have to pack.”   
“No.” Dan put a pillow over his head.   
“Dan….” Poking him in the sides which made Dan squirm away and then start laughing, he pulled away from Phil’s reach.   
“You’re mean,” he said in between giggles. “No tickles before I’m fully awake.”   
“So I can tickle you after you are?” Phil smiled.   
“No!”   
“Darn.”   
“Hungry.”   
“Aren’t you always?” Dan smirked then turned to face him and threatened tickles.   
“You’re silly.”   
“I know. But you love me for it.” Phil stuck out his tongue while Dan froze. The words hadn’t come out of his mouth like he expected them to be. He felt a combination of relief, happiness and confusion. Phil hadn’t exactly told him that he loved him but was there a difference? He would let it go for a little while unless it was brought up again. Phil didn’t seem to notice so Dan just smiled and moved on. 

Dan was mid packing when Phil walked in, not smiling.  
“Can I be honest with you?”   
“Of course.”   
“I need to have a plan. You know as well as I do this place gets too lonely with just one person around.”   
“I do know. Why don’t you go home?”   
“Up north?”   
“Yeah. You should do it. You’re right, this place is lonely and boring alone.”   
“Alright. Thanks!”   
“Phil listen...I’m going to miss you.”   
“I know. We haven’t been apart this long in a while. That sounded a lot less pathetic in my head.”   
Dan put an arm around his shoulders. “It’s not pathetic, Phil. Plus, you know me. I’ll keep in constant contact.”   
“I will too.”   
Phil made it through until Dan was putting his suitcase next to the door and getting all his necessary paperwork together. Phil’s heart ached and he knew that he needed to say something to Dan before this ‘great adventure’ his best friend was going on. Words seemed to fail him right when he needed them the most. 

“Well I’m all ready to leave. I’ll see you soon then Phil.” Dan smiled at him.   
“Yeah um...Dan wait. I’m going to miss you.”   
“We’ve been over this. We’re going to talk I promise.”   
“No I know. I mean, I’m going to miss you.” Dan stopped and looked at his puppy dog blue-green eyes. “You what?”  
Phil didn’t answer him. Instead he lifted his hand up in slight frustration, not really sure what to say in order to express what he was feeling.   
“Phil, what’s wrong?” Dan looked at him with genuine concern. “Is there anything I can do?”   
“Nothing.”   
“Tell me the truth. It can’t be that bad, alright?”   
“No.”   
“Yes.”   
“No!”   
“Dammit Phil. I’m your friend. Just tell me!”   
“Why can’t I kiss you?” Phil suddenly shouted. “What is keeping us from being....well Dan and Phil?”  
Dan became speechless. He didn’t have an honest answer for Phil.   
“Aren’t we Dan and Phil?”   
“No we aren’t. We are Dan and Phil, the best friends. The dynamic duo on YouTube. But I want to be more. I don’t know what to do, okay? You are leaving and going to have so much fun---” A pair of lips effectively shut him up, hands that weren’t his ran through his hair and Phil couldn’t help but close his eyes and just melt in the kiss.   
“Dan--”   
“Shut up and kiss back.” Phil happily obeyed.


End file.
